


Unforgettable

by grantaire (alli_luvv)



Series: For The First Time [2]
Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Declarations Of Love, Falling In Love, First Love, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, M/M, Marriage Proposal, More Backstory, True Love, candlelit dinner, do they have a gambling problem, once again I ramble on in tags that I promise to fix later, one year anniversary, the amis bet on everything, we just don't know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 15:53:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alli_luvv/pseuds/grantaire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras finally says it back</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unforgettable

**Author's Note:**

> Once more for Zoe because she wins life  
> This was originally part of "Untraditional" but I decided to split it in two because wow long  
> Credit for the phrase "grand fucking gestures" goes to tumblr user Jehans who used it one of her perfect It's For You fics  
> Also part of Enjolras's speech is inspired by the song "30 Days" by Nevershoutnever which I listened to on repeat about 40 times while writing this bit  
> And I again apologize in advance if inconsistencies because this was also written on road trip with minimal amounts of sleep

Enjolras never did anything by halves. He went above and beyond in every single thing he did. His protests were always elaborate, even the ones that weren’t for any of his proper causes. He once built a full scale furniture barricade in the living room of the apartment that he had shared with Courfeyrac since their junior year in protest of Courf always forgetting to take his shoes off and wipe them on the mat when he came home. He was passionate to his very core, and it came through in every single thing he did.

Loving Grantaire was no exception.

***

Looking back, he supposed he had been in love with Grantaire ever since that first day on the quad. He had been rushing off to class when he tripped spectacularly over Grantaire, landing spread eagled on the hard ground. The other boy had helped him up with a sarcastic comment, and Enjolras had fallen in love the second he looked up into those honest blue eyes of his.

He then proceeded to spend the next four years of his life denying it, then forgetting it. Enjolras redirected his overwhelming desire to kiss the cynic into the passionate arguments they seemed to always fall into. Love fueled his anger and made it appear like hatred.

And he never noticed that Grantaire was head over heels in love with him, too.

The night before their graduation, Grantaire had confessed his feelings in a fit of anger. Enjolras had been shocked to find out that Grantaire was in love with him. He finally admitted to himself the feelings he had for Grantaire, and then he ran after the boy and kissed him.

Six months after, and they were still happy.

***

“I love you,” Grantaire panted, lying back in the bed, sweat soaked and deliriously happy. Enjolras grinned and kissed his forehead before rolling off him and onto the bed. They were a tangled mess of limbs, but that was what they liked best. They loved feeling connected, and there was never a second when they were together that they weren’t touching each other. They’d hold hands under tables, hook their pinkies together, and sit so close they were practically in each other’s laps.

They were in love.

“I know,” Enjolras laughed, snuggling closer to Grantaire, slipping an arm around his shoulders. Grantaire rested his head on his boyfriend’s bare chest, listening to his heartbeat. Enjolras’s heart was beating quickly, and skipped a beat when Grantaire took his hand and laced their fingers together.

“How come you never say it back?” Grantaire asked, with a frown contorting his features.

“I’m a great believer in grand gestures,” was the reply, and Enjolras left it at that.

***

Their one year anniversary was when it happened.

“I have a surprise for you,” Enjolras trilled, leading a blindfolded Grantaire from his car into the Musain.

“I still don’t see why I had to wear this stupid thing the whole ride here,” he grumbled, although he was secretly thrilled that Enjolras wanted to go to such great lengths just to surprise him.

“You’ll see.”

The Musain was completely empty, as Enjolras had booked it for a private dinner. Courfeyrac, Jehan, and Combeferre had helped him decorate it. There were fairy lights hung up all over the room, Courfeyrac’s idea, and rose petals littered the floor, creating a carpet of flowers. Jehan had insisted on it. “You can’t have a one year anniversary without rose petals!” had been his exact words. Combeferre’s contribution had been the ornate silver candlesticks on the center table. He had somehow managed to convince Cosette’s father to lend them, an impressive feat as they were his prized possessions. 

Enjolras removed the blindfold from Grantaire’s eyes so he could see the room.

“Woah,” he breathed. Enjolras’s eyes lit up when he saw the positively delighted look on his boyfriend’s face. So far, everything was going exactly according to plan.

They took a seat at the table, and Eponine appeared from the kitchen with a tray of food for them. She set a plate down in front of each boy, and winked at Enjolras as she not so subtly mouthed ‘Good luck’. He rolled his eyes and tried not to groan. He probably should not have told Eponine his plans for tonight, but he’d needed her help, and with Eponine, nothing is free. Favors from her required information as payment.

They ate in companionable silence, communicating through significant looks and gentle touches. It was second nature for them. When they finished eating, Eponine reappeared to clear away their dishes. She took the plates and disappeared back into the kitchen, but not before throwing Enjolras a thumbs up. He made a mental note to never confide in Eponine again, and to ask Cosette for all future favors involving cooking.

“Happy one year,” Grantaire grinned.

“If I wasn’t so blockheaded, it could’ve been five,” Enjolras muttered under his breath.

“What?”

“I said, if I wasn’t so blockheaded, it could’ve been five.”

“What do you mean?” A confused look crossed Grantaire’s face, and Enjolras grinned.

“I’ll explain in a minute, there’s something I have to do first.”

“Okay?” Grantaire responded. Enjolras stood, pulled the ring box out of his pocket where it had been burning a hole all that evening, and got down on one knee.

“Holy shit,” Grantaire breathed.

“I love you,” Enjolras began, “I am hopelessly, madly, deeply, truly, honest to God in love with you. I have been since the day we met, but I was an idiot. And I can’t imagine one second of my life without you in it. Please say you’ll be mine forever so I won’t have to. Grantaire, will you marry me?”

Grantaire’s smile at that moment was dazzling.

“You finally said it, you said you love me!”

“I told you, I’m a great believer in grand gestures.”

“Well, that was one grand fucking gesture.”

“So what do you say? Will you marry me? I’m starting to feel a little cheesy down here on one knee,” Enjolras laughed. Grantaire grinned sheepishly and reached into his pocket, pulling out a ring box and placing it on the table. He popped it open, revealing the gold band inside.

“Does this answer your question? Or do I have to say it, too?” Enjolras grabbed Grantaire by the shirt collar, tugging him down and kissing him passionately. Cheers erupted from the kitchen, where all their friends had been hiding and spying. Enjolras and Grantaire chuckled as their friends began exchanging money.

“I’m going to assume that’s sufficient,” Grantaire whispered in Enjolras’s ear, “And I do believe you owe me an explanation as to why you made me wait four years for you when you claim to have been in love with me the whole time.”

“I thought I already explained that. Or was ‘I’m a blockheaded idiot’ not sufficient?” Grantaire laughed and kissed him again.

“I fell in love with you the first time I looked into your eyes, that day on the quad when I tripped over you and you helped me up. I know it sounds crazy, and who would’ve thought that someone like me could’ve fallen in love so easily? I was so focused on school and changing the world and I didn’t have time to have feelings for anyone. But all I could do was think of you. And it scared the shit out of me. Especially because I thought you would never feel the same way about me. So I became the master of repression and pretended those feelings never existed, until at some point, I honestly forgot they had. Then you told me you loved me and it all came rushing back,” Enjolras explained. Grantaire looked at him in wonder.

“Are you kidding me? You’re a fucking god, Enjolras. I don’t call you Apollo for nothing. I saw you from across the quad that day and it was like a freaking angelic choir started singing. And then you ran into me and there you were, my mortal god. The second you looked into my eyes, I fell hard. And now I’m honestly rather upset that we both suck at feelings because college could’ve been so much happier for the both of us if we had just acted on our feelings then and there.” Enjolras shrugged.

“I still got you in the end, and really, that’s all I care about.”

**Author's Note:**

> Wow the response to part one has been lovely so far. Thanks for reading this bit as well, and let me know what you think. Especially if you want me to write more in this verse. Because wow I tried to write one off drabble and then like 4000 words happened and there are ridiculously detailed headcanons for this and no one request Courf/Jehan anything in this verse unless you want like 10k fic written about their perfect cuteness in college (and before or after) because wow I could go on about them for days (please someone request this so I can validate neglecting my other fics to write it). And I'm rambling so I'm gonna stop now as it's midnight and I'm on vacation and my friend is coming to stay at our condo tomorrow and wow mess. Thank you for reading and being lovely <3


End file.
